The Internet has been basically developed to allow computers handled by users to communicate with one another through Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP). However, many developers and companies are conducting intensive research on technology for allowing all things capable of performing identification, calculation, and communication to communicate with each other over the Internet. In this way, technology for allowing all things to communicate with each other will hereinafter be referred to as Internet of Things (IoT).
The IoT is more evolved than the Internet based on typical wired communication or the mobile Internet, and is similar to Ubiquitous or Machine to Machine (M2M) because devices connected to the Internet communicate with each other without intervention of person such that things may communicate with each other without depending on the person. The IoT may refer to information communication technology which connects all things existing in the world to the network by extending M2M to the Internet such that all the things may communicate with each other from anywhere at any time.
Although the IoT has been established centering around home IoT having a relatively small number of risk factors, the IoT will be extended to vehicles, industrial sites, hospitals, etc. once the reliability of the IoT is guaranteed in the future.
For implementation of the IoT, a hub and devices corresponding to the things communicate with each other. Recently, assuming that at least one hub and at least one device are present, a method for implementing efficient communication between the at least one hub device and the at least one device needs to be researched and developed.